


jealous lovers undercover

by lamb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, The X Factor Era, a teeny bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamb/pseuds/lamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>louis is in aiden's room and harry isn't having it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>or alternatively, a headcanon to explain harry's jealousy over louis and aiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealous lovers undercover

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a little drabble i wrote for my friend kara!  
> remember: this is a work of fiction.

harry was pouting on the bottom bunk, tracing patterns into the boards above him lazily. he stops when he realizes he's writing "louis" over and over.

crossing his arms indigently harry rolls his face into one of louis' pillows and breathes him in.

 _screw you bastard_ , he thinks but really _i love you i love you why can't you realize that i hate you_ is all that runs through his mind.

harry is upset; louis is hanging out in aiden's room. aiden who stares lust daggers at louis and louis cuddles with and flirts with and _screw you louis tomlinson_.

he will not cry over a boy who barely thinks of him as more than a little brother. he _refuses_. and he succeeds but only after deepening his pout and blinking the saline away.

that's when he decides its time for louis to hang out with him like he promised; he was assured a one tree hill marathon was in his future.

so harry gets up and marches to aiden's room.

if he had half a brain he would've knocked.

he should've knocked.

 _he should have knocked_.

if he had, he wouldn't see louis' tongue down aiden's throat as he's straddling his hips and grinding down into aiden's crotch.

harry and louis stare at each other in shock for a few seconds before louis shoots away from aiden and backs into a dresser.

"harry what the fuck," aiden hisses, glaring lasers into harry's skull.

"i'm so sorry," harry whispers while tears pool in his eyes. he wishes he wasn't such a fucking baby. he wishes he didn't cry so much. he wishes he was older and handsomer and _better_. he wishes he was anywhere but here. 

louis hasn't said anything yet, his hand over his mouth, as if he could hide what was just biting down on it. not _what_ but _who_ ; aiden. who wasn't harry.

as harry turns to flee, he hears louis reanimates with a swift, "fuck."

harry runs to his room, slams the door, and climbs to his bunk.

the door doesn't stay shut long, louis quickly following him inside.

"harry, i'm sorry. i don't even know what i'm sorry for. . . its not like we're dating? we're just friends?" louis' explanation turns uncertain and harry slams his face into his pillow. 

louis climbs the ladder into the bunk slowly, "harry please talk to me. i don't know what to do. how to handle you. i needed to feel something other than you."

harry scoots over to let louis into the bunk out of instinct and regrets it instantly when louis presses himself along his side and wraps his arms around harry's waist.

"too much," harry mumbles and louis lets go with a sigh.

harry flips himself onto his back and stares at the ceiling.

"i wish you would tell me what's bothering you," louis asks.

 _fuck you fuck you fuck you_ , harry wants to scream. he whispers instead, "you're mine."

harry closes his eyes as if he could hide from the sharp intake of breath louis takes.

"what do you mean?" they're whispering; if they stay quiet they can't break the fragile pedestal they've built their friendship on.

he bursts into fucking tears and turns on his side to face away from louis. 

"i love you," harry says to the wall.

"i love you too? you know that, haz."

louis is a fucking twat he knows exactly what harry means. he's just a fucking _twat_.

"no, you loser, i'm _in love_ with you. i want to kiss you. i don't want you to kiss aiden, i want you to kiss _me_ and love me and fucking take my virginity if you want," harry rambles and turns to face louis as he does, stopping only when louis clamps his hand over his mouth.

"harry, hazza. jesus. i didn't think you did. i never thought you would. you're _sixteen_. you're a baby. _my_ baby. i never wanted to hurt you but there was no way i could make the first move," louis is desperate and cups harry's face fiercely between his palms and combs his fingers through his hair and grabs his shirt and can't stop moving or touching.

harry finally stops crying and wrinkles his eyebrows, "so you used aiden to make me jealous?"

"no, i mean, yes but only because i'm in love with you. i know it was wrong, fuck, i'm so sorry. i-" 

harry cuts him off with a hard press of his lips to louis'.

"shut up, shut up. we're in love? you love me too?" harry presses his smiling face to louis'.

louis smiles and nods, "i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> 


End file.
